


¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!... ¿Te odio?

by Coco_c



Series: Tea House [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, F/M, NSFW, RivaMika Week, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/Coco_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es el chef, ella trabaja para él en la cocina. Ella lo odia con intensidad, con desesperación y lo único que supera sus ganas de golpearlo, es la necesidad de besarlo hasta perder el sentido. Para RivaMika Week, día 3: Char – Burnt food</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!... ¿Te odio?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mikasa y Levi son de Isayama Hajime... mi eterno agradecimiento por eso.

 

Mikasa lo odiaba, de eso no tenía dudas, ¿cierto? Pero últimamente no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él y eso la desquiciaba. Él era el chef y ella trabajaba en la cocina de su restaurante. Desde que se conocieron todo había ido mal. Primero había sido por Eren, no tenían ni una semana de haber comenzado a trabajar y al enano de su jefe se le había ocurrido gritarle y tirar a la basura lo que el joven había preparado. ¡No, no es importante que estuviera imposiblemente quemado y crudo a la vez!  _Ese enano maldito cree que sus bufidos son indicaciones_. Eren es el mejor amigo de Mikasa y ella ha estado medio enamorada de él desde que era un niña; aunque nunca lo admitía en voz alta, había entrado a trabajar en ese restaurante porque Eren trabajaba en la cocina. Segundo, su odio se incrementó por ella misma, Levi disfrutaba verla irritada, tenía una debilidad enfermiza por hacerla enojar; lo que no era particularmente difícil.

La tercera causa era la más complicada de todas, Levi era uno de los mejores chefs de la ciudad y había reconocido las habilidades de Mikasa; claro que ese no era el problema, el problema es que a Mikasa le irritaba que él fuera su principal crítico. En opinión de Levi, Mikasa tenía todas las habilidades para ser una excelente chef, pero tenía que perfeccionar sus técnicas. Mikasa no ignoraba que gracias a Levi había aprendido mucho, que él la había tomado bajo su tutela y que para todos ella era su protegida. "Su protegida", ese título no le causaba más que dolores de cabeza. Entre más trabajaban juntos, entre más reconocía y confiaba en las habilidades de la joven, más cercana era su relación, más tiempo pasaban juntos… y Mikasa lo odiaba;  _¿cómo puede no ser un castigo pasar diez horas al día en compañía del hijo de Satanás?_

No es que se la pasaran discutiendo, aunque cada día discutían por algo; no era que él solo tuviera palabras negativas para ella, tampoco es que se desviviera en halagar sus habilidades. La aprobación a los platillos que Mikasa preparaban generalmente implicaba un asentimiento o un " _no está mal_ " o " _pueden servirlo_ ". Mikasa se repetía constantemente que no necesitaba de la aprobación de ese  _dos tercios de chef, maniático e insufrible_. Odiaba la expresión de apatía en su rostro cuando ella le presentaba sus creaciones, odiaba que clavara sus ojos en los suyos volviendo imposible sostenerle la mirada, odiaba que respondiera a cada comentario sarcástico con arrolladora ironía y precisión. Mikasa Ackerman odiaba a su jefe y cada día a su lado era una tortura.

Si alguien hubiera preguntado a Mikasa por su jefe, habría dicho que solo sabía dos cosas sobre él. Una, las cosas que todos sabían que Levi odiaba: que el restaurante no estuviera impecable, que la cocina no estuviera más limpia que un quirófano y que lo hicieran perder el tiempo. Dos, las cosas que a fuerza de convivencia sabían que Levi amaba, el té y los chistes malos. Pero también sabía que tenía dos hermanos a los que amaba y defendía sobre todas las cosas, que al igual que ella era huérfano, que se había hecho un nombre a fuerza de empeño y auto enseñanza, que había perfeccionado técnicas luego de verlas una sola vez, que se tomaba el tiempo de conocer a sus clientes aunque fuera cortante con ellos, que tenía el vocabulario de un vagabundo, que no se le conocía novia, que aunque le gustaban los animales se rehusaba a tener uno por lo poco higiénicos que eran, que tomaba el té con miel; que muy rara vez se conmovía, pero cuando lo hacía, sonreía con expresión torpe y entrañable…

_¡No! era una sonrisa tonta y ella jamás sonreía en respuesta. ¿Por qué habría de sonreír por él? ¡Qué idea tan estúpida!_

El punto es que esos detalles no eran relevantes cuando actuaba como un neandertal en la cocina, y menos cuando el miedo se reflejaba en el rostro de los que trabajaban a su lado; incluso los críticos le tenían miedo. Mikasa no se dejaba impresionar por él; ella lo odiaba profundamente.

Si algo odiaba más que verlo cada día, era que sus amigos hablaran de él. Eren, lo idolatraba. Sí, el mismo a quien le había dicho que su comida podía enfermar a una rata de alcantarilla; justamente el joven a quien Mikasa amaba en secreto, era su más devoto  _fanboy_. Armin siempre decía cosas buenas de él, en especial de sus impecables técnicas; aunque el joven era incapaz de verlo a los ojos sin tartamudear. ¡Sasha era la peor de todos!, a Sasha, a quien Levi siempre gritaba porque la carne estaba demasiado cocida o el pollo demasiado crudo; a quien reprendía cada dos segundos porque se comía la mitad de la despensa; la misma a la que amenazaba con despedir todos los días; esa Sasha no paraba de decir que el tipo estaba más bueno que un chocolate caliente, muy caliente, durante un domingo de lluvia.

¡Qué clase de amigos se desviven en halagos hacia tu peor enemigo! Y no conformes con eso, no conformes con hacer de Levi el tema más socorrido del grupo, no paraban de decirle que era demasiado dura con él, que no era justa. ¡Eso es lo que Mikasa llamaba falta de solidaridad! Ese microhumano, ese jinete del apocalipsis, había lavado el cerebro de sus amigos. No había otra explicación posible.

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás… ¡No! Todo había comenzado cuatro meses antes. El mes anterior las cosas solo se habían complicado. Expresarse por medio de un blog era apenas adecuado para alguien como Mikasa, era más fácil escribir sobre su vida que hablar sobre ella; menos estresante interactuar con un modesto grupo de lectores anónimos que con el club de fans del chef del infierno. Su blog era anónimo; en él hablaba de su vida como aprendiz de cocina, de sus estudios, de recetas y de cuanto odiaba al medio jinete del apocalipsis que era su jefe  _(#ChefdelInfierno #MedioJinetedelApocalipsis #1/3deChef_ ). Cuatro meses atrás, había escrito otra entrada en la que hablaba del " _1/3 de chef_ " y de pronto se encontró con un comentario que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

" _ **¿No será más bien, que estás enamorada de tu jefe?"**_

_¡Qué demonios!_

_¿Cómo…?_

_¿Quién…?_

_¡Estúpido Tumblr!_

Era solo un comentario, pero el enojo en Mikasa ascendía como un cohete rumbo al espacio. ¿Ella enamorada de Levi? ¿Mikasa Ackerman enamorada de ese insufrible hombre? ¡Tenía que ser un chiste! No cabía la menor duda que la gente en Internet escribe cualquier tontería. Todo se habría quedado ahí, de no ser porque Sasha siempre se las arreglaba para darle opiniones no solicitadas sobre cierto enano. Todo era culpa de Levi, todo siempre era culpa de Levi. Si él no fuera tan malditamente bueno en su trabajo y Eren no estuviera obsesionado con trabajar con él, ella ya habría pulido su hoja de vida y se habría mandado a mudar. ¡Si tan solo Sasha se guardara las opiniones que nadie le pide!

" _Ackerman, este pollo está tan crudo que un buen veterinario podría salvarle la vida."_

" _Está perfectamente bien." Mikasa cortó con trozo e iba a comerlo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, cuando él le dio un golpe en la mano para que soltara el tenedor._

" _Dispuesta a morir por salmonella antes que admitir que no eres la última cerveza del estadio. Tira esa porquería a la basura y pon tu trasero a trabajar que el restaurante está lleno." Mikasa se dio la vuelta para tirar la comida a la basura, pero sin dejar de lanzarle dardos con la mirada. "Para ayer Ackerman."_

_Mikasa estaba molesta, y justo tenía que llegar Sasha y soltarle su opinión._

" _¿No será que te gusta y estás actuando como una niña de kínder frente al niño que quiere que sea su novio?"_

Ese día Sasha creyó que Mikasa podía llamarse Reagan y que "El Exorcista" no era solo una película.

La vida de Mikasa era tan complicada como podía ser. Trabajando sin parar y con tiempo apenas tiempo para ir al gimnasio; de no ser por la actividad física se habría vuelto loca. Compartía departamento con los mismos amigos con los que trabajaba, Sasha, Armin y Eren; que éste último viviera con ella debería haber sido un motivo de alegría, y normalmente era la razón para regresar a casa. El problema es que para Eren, ella y el mueble de la esquina tenían el mismo  _sex appeal_. Además, también estaba el tema de Annie, la "amiga" de Eren; no eran novios pero la rubia pasaba más tiempo en su departamento que la propia Mikasa. En alguna otra vida Mikasa debía haber sido el peor ser humano, porque el karma le estaba pegando con fuerza.

Todo se había puesto patas arriba desde hacía un mes. Ese nefasto mes en el que Mikasa no podía evitar soñar con el odioso, insufrible, insoportable y antipático enano de su jefe. La mayor parte de sus sueños y de sus fantasías terminaban con él en medio de sus piernas, o con ella desnuda con el rostro hundido en las sábanas mientras Levi se aferraba a sus caderas y… Mikasa estaba convencida que se había vuelto loca, ¿qué otra explicación podía tener? ¿Por qué otro motivo ella, Mikasa Ackerman, iba a estar fantaseando constantemente con semejante error de la naturaleza? Normalmente sus fantasías sexuales tenían por protagonista a Eren y sus irresistibles, hermosos, perfectos y sensuales ojos verdes. Si era completamente honesta, también solían tener por protagonista a Jean. A ambos incluso, pero ninguna mujer en dominio de sus capacidades mentales habría de desear que Levi deslizara sus manos debajo de su falda y… ¡No! ¡No! ¿No? ¡No! No importaba cuantas veces intentara controlar sus pensamientos era prácticamente imposible lograrlo.

Más de una vez, mientras se daba placer a sí misma y fantaseaba con Eren, antes de darse cuenta, la dulce mirada verde había dado paso a una intensa y dominante azul. El bronce de los brazos de Eren se convertían en la pálida y gloriosa musculatura de Levi y la idea misma le provocaba intensos y múltiples orgasmos. Hacía ya un mes, ¡un mes!, en el que no dormía y evidentemente no pensaba con cordura. Todo lo que hacía falta para que sus piernas temblaran era que él apareciera; seguramente la noche anterior había imaginado que Levi la presionaba contra la pared, mientras que con ritmo trepidante… ¡No! Mil y una veces se repetía que no, que debía dejar de pensar en eso, que si era necesario recurrir a electrochoques lo iba a hacer hasta entrar en razón. Lo odiaba. Odiaba pensar en él, odiaba no ser capaz de tocarse sin desear que fuera sus manos, su boca, su… ¡Ah! La situación era desesperante. Y todo porque hacía un mes Eren había olvidado unos papeles y le pidió que se los llevara. Mikasa estaba en casa de Ymir viendo películas, pero tratándose de Eren, no dudó un segundo en regresar al restaurante.

Por la hora, el lugar estaba cerrado y se suponía que no debía haber nadie. Ella debería haber tomado los papeles e irse; si tan solo lo hubiera hecho. ¡Hubiera! Pretérito imperfecto que suple un  _¡Por qué malditos demonios no lo hice!_  Justo antes de salir, escuchó un ruido que provenía de la oficina de Levi, por un motivo que jamás habría de entender, se acercó a la oficina y lo vio. ¡Maldita suerte la suya! Levi tenía los pantalones abajo y a una mujer contra la pared; ella rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas de Levi y su rostro demostraba el mayor de los placeres. Él la envestía una y otra vez, y Mikasa había sido incapaz de moverse; se le había secado la garganta y sintió una ola de envidia y deseo recorriéndole el cuerpo; esa sensación dio paso a una ira incontrolable, una necesidad inexplicable de golpear a alguien, preferentemente a la rubia que estaba jadeando. Por supuesto el enojo que sintió era por haber cedido a su curiosidad, ¿por qué otro motivo se habría molestado tanto?

Durante los días siguientes, cada vez que hablaban, la joven clavaba sus ojos en los de Levi, y él no podía evitar pensar que era una mirada de reproche. No era la reacción usual, no era sarcasmo o ironía, era un algo más profundo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Cansado de la situación, la detuvo antes que se marchara.

"¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa conmigo mocosa?"

"¿A mí? ¿Qué podría pasarme?" Mikasa lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto loco y levantó la voz casi con frustración. "Por supuesto que no me pasa nada." Levi estaba perplejo, no era usual que Mikasa perdiera la compostura.

 _¿Quién se ha creído ese maldito enano? ¿A mi qué me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Puede hacerle lo que quiera a quien quiera y yo ni enterada._ A ella lo que él hiciera le importaba un comino, si él quería levantarle la falda a todas las meseras con cara de facilotas era su problema. Pero no solo no dejó de pensar en lo que había visto, sino que comenzó a soñar con él. Los sueños de Mikasa iban desde sexualmente explícitos, hasta verdaderamente vergonzosos. Porque una cosa era darle rienda suelta a sus deseos primitivos, y otra completamente distinta soñar que él, justamente él, tomaba su mano o la abrazaba con cariño, mientras veían cualquier cosa en la televisión y ella acariciaba su cabello y le decía tonterías que lo hacían sonrojar y darle besos en la mejilla.

Un mes después se convenció a sí misma que todo se iba a solucionar llevando compañía a su propia cama; después de todo, la abstinencia del último año podía ser clave de su problema. De acuerdo con Google, un factor estresante podía ser lo que desencadenaba su "condición", así que lo más lógico es que buscara una forma de relajarse. La vida sexual plena evita parafilias como la de desear que el maldito enano practicara cada postura del kamasutra con ella. Esa era la solución, lo que ella tenía era calentura mal enfocada; su jefe, sus maravillosos músculos, su franqueza, su brusquedad casi infantil, su mirada profunda y su voz no tenían nada que ver. Hubiera querido que quien le quitara el calor fuera Eren, pero si nada había pasado entre ellos en todos esos años, la posibilidad de que ocurriera esa misma semana era inexistente. Así que durante una fiesta, arrastró a Jean a una habitación y dejó que el joven cumpliera sus propias fantasías, mientras ella disfrutaba de la fuerza de sus brazos y la habilidad de su lengua; todo habría sido perfecto de no haber gritado  _Levi_  una y otra vez mientras Jean hundía su masculinidad entre sus piernas.

Mikasa Ackerman se había vuelto loca y su historial de Internet era evidencia de su auto diagnóstico. De acuerdo con Dr. Google, los delirios, alucinaciones, falta de sueño e incoherencias, eran un indicativo de psicosis exógena aguda. ¡Se había vuelto loca! Era lo más lógico. ¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar las fantasía xxx con su jefe? ¿Por qué otro motivo se la pasaba pensando en él? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a desear, de la forma en la que ella lo deseaba, al bastardo arrogante de su jefe? ¿Por qué más detestaba la idea de él entre las piernas de otra mujer?… ¿quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía con su enano?… no es que a ella le importara la vida de Levi, por supuesto que no; y estaba dispuesta a patearle el trasero a quien opinara algo distinto. Su interés era solo su salud mental, porque al paso que iba no tardaba mucho internarse en algún psiquiátrico.

Habían pasado dos meses desde su fallido intento por dejar de pensar en él y todo había empeorado. Cada vez que Levi hablaba con alguna mujer, Mikasa era capaz de romper los vasos con sus propias manos, si le sonreía a alguien más, se despertaban sus instintos homicidas. Simple y llana locura, auto diagnosticada locura; y la situación en el restaurante lo empeoraban todo. Levi había notado que ella rehuía su mirada, que evitaba estar a solas con él, que no discutía cuando él la provocaba, básicamente, que no era la misma. Incluso había cambiado significativamente con Eren, eso era lo más alarmante de todo. Levi había notado el cambio de conducta en Mikasa y estaba preocupado. Le preguntaba cómo estaba, si necesitaba tomarse unos días para descansar; incluso la llamaba a su oficina para charlar. ¿De cuándo acá él se preocupaba ella? ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarla con su falso interés? ¡El bastardo lo hacía solo para volverla loca!

Ese día la situación llegó a su límite, o hacía algo o una camisa de fuerza era su futuro. Estaban trabajando hasta tarde, él quería agregar un nuevo platillo al menú y le pidió que se quedara. Todo iba como de costumbre; mientras trabajaban, la complementariedad de ambos era asombrosa. Durante los años que tenían trabajando juntos habían aprendido a saber lo que otro quería sin tener que articularlo. Verlos trabajar juntos en la cocina era orgásmico, o esa era otra de las opiniones de Sasha. Él estaba terminando una salsa que requería mucho tiempo y dedicación, una exótica fusión francesa-japonesa que requería un minucioso y complejo ahumado. Por un momento olvidó cuanto lo odiaba y se dejó maravillar por la gracia felina con la que se movía; Mikasa era especialista en cortar carne, pero usar un cuchillo mientras absorta admiraba al hombre que odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, era la peor combinación posible. La herida fue pequeña, el " _auch_ " que le siguió casi inaudible, pero Levi estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, olvidando que no podía dejar la salsa si supervisión. Tomó la mano de Mikasa, examinó con auténtica preocupación el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

_¡Sina, Rose y María!_

El piso se volvió arena movediza; el Apocalipsis inició y terminó dejándolos como únicos supervivientes. Su única misión era montarlo y hacerlo correrse hasta repoblar el mundo. Su garganta se secó, lo que era normal si se tiene en cuenta que toda la humedad de su cuerpo se concentraba entre sus piernas. Piernas que se volvieron gelatina; cerró los ojos intentando recordar cómo respirar, su boda entreabierta, su respiración acelerada; un segundo más y el más vergonzoso de los gemidos la habría traicionado. ¿Qué clase de truco barato estaba jugando su mente? ¿Cómo se atrevía este hombre a destruir la poca cordura que le quedaba? Mikasa Ackerman era una experta en recuperar el control. Retiró la mano como si la quemaran sus labios; más roja que el tomate que estaba partiendo, azorada, temblando y confundida, clavó el fuego de sus ojos en la mirada penetrante de Levi. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. No lo dejó hablar, no lo dejó acercarse un paso más; mantuvo la distancia con su brazo antes de darse la vuelta y prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí.

_¡Qué demonios!_

Llegó a su departamento como si la persiguiera un fantasma; Armin y Sasha estaban viendo televisión y se quedaron atónitos ante la poca compostura que tenía. Azotó la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.  _¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué se vía tan preocupado? ¿Por qué hizo eso con su dedo?… ¿Por qué no me besó de una buena vez? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Quién querría besarlo?…_  El mundo giraba a más revoluciones de las que podía manejar. Se durmió hasta muy tarde incapaz de dejar de pensar en él y en la sensación de sus labios. Tenía que hacer algo e iba a hacer algo. Si el enano maldito creía que iba a ganarle estaba muy equivocado. El día siguiente era el día de descanso del restaurante y ella iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Si quería sorprenderlo, lo logró. Cuando él reaccionó ella estaba a la mitad de la sala. La expresión en el rostro de la joven era demasiado parecida a la de un depredador; esa tarde iba a exorcizarlo de su mente.

"Que quede perfectamente claro que te odio."

El tono de su voz era desafiante. Levi levantó una ceja en interrogación y la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los labios de Mikasa en los suyos; un instante fue todo lo que él tardó en reaccionar y devolverle el beso. Era ella quien lo pegaba a su cuerpo, su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con la de Levi, y sus manos recorriendo las líneas de un torso que imaginó durante interminables noches. Ella hacía y él se dejaba hacer; sus manos en la cintura de su  _sous-chef_  pegándola a él con fuerza y deseo, tanto como el que la impulsaba a aferrarse a él.

Lo despojó del suéter con ansiedad, recorriendo su cuello, escuchándolo jadear su nombre; acarició los músculos del abdomen y puso especial atención a la V que marcaba el rumbo a tomar. Sus caderas lo provocaban, se frotaba contra él, insinuante; la fricción era cada vez más intensa. Levi cambió los papeles, la tomó por la cintura, el provocador roce de Mikasa dejaba su mente en blanco. Sentía su humedad a través de su ropa interior, la llevó al sofá dejando caer su peso sobre ella, le quitó el vestido y la dejó despojarlo del resto de su ropa. Una mano acariciaban la suavidad de sus pechos, su lengua dibujaba delicados círculos en sus pezones, mientras deslizaba su otra mano por el cuerpo de la joven e introducía sus dedos en ella, jugando con su clítoris, llevándola a dimensiones paralelas.

Besó su cuerpo abriéndose camino y sediento, la bebió completa. Mikasa perdió la noción de tiempo y lugar, enfocada solo en el placer que él le provocaba. Despacio, sin prisa; nunca había probado nada más suculento que ella y como conocedor se tomó su tiempo. Sus manos envolviendo y acariciando sus senos. Su espalda arqueada, sus piernas abiertas para él y su voz repitiendo incesantemente su nombre, pidiéndole más. La entrega al placer que provocaban en el otro era absoluta. La misma silente comunicación que existía entre ellos cuando trabajaban se desplazó a su intimidad, él aprendía de sus reacciones y se entendían de manera asombrosa. Su pulgar acariciaba, apretaba y jugaba con su clítoris, y la sintió estremecerse; La sonrisa de Levi era de triunfo mientras ella se corría en su boca.

El orgasmo fue intenso, temblaba y él acarició con ternura su rostro; ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión que hizo que su miembro se pusiera duro nuevamente. Mikasa sintió una explosión, un estremecimiento que la dejó aletargada; deseaba sentirlo completamente pegado a ella, tocar su piel y correrse con él dentro de ella. Él se levantó para buscar un condón cuando la alarma de humo comenzó a sonar.

"Mierda."

La salsa que preparaba en el restaurante, la noche anterior, se había echado a perder y esa tarde decidió intentar el nuevo platillo otra vez. No esperaba que ella se apareciera, y menos que lo sedujera de tal forma que comérsela lo hiciera olvidar por completo de la olla en la estufa. Los restos da la salsa, negros y humeantes era la evidencia de lo mucho que ella lo afectaba; desde que era ayudante de cocina no había quemado nada. Apagó el fuego y con la escoba acabó con el molesto ruido de la alarma. Al volver el rostro, la vio de pie en la entrada de la cocina, en su gloriosa desnudez; la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa era lo más erótico que Levi había visto en su vida. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a él, se puso de rodillas y tomándolo con su boca le devolvió el favor.

Mikasa lo escuchaba jadear, sentía como sus caderas se movían despacio. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este mismo escenario? Ella de rodillas a la mitad de la cocina mientras él se corría en su boca. Quería hacerlo sentir tanto como él la había hecho sentir, así que ella también se tomó su tiempo. Controlaba el movimiento con sus manos y recorría despacio el largo con la lengua. Pero el no terminó en su boca, la levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola a horcajadas hasta la habitación; la forma en la que ella se movía sobre su cuerpo era una tentación demasiado grande. El gimnasio por fin pagaba. Ella misma le puso el condón y se sentó sobre él. Todas sus fantasías hechas realidad. ¿Por qué él y no otro la hacía sentir de esa manera? Los besos se hacían más personales, las caricias más íntimas, los ojos de él no se apartaban de los de ella.

"Dilo." Cuando Levi hablaba había siempre algo autoritario en su tono, pero esa vez además de un reto, era una súplica. Su frente en la de ella, mientras en un suave e intenso vaivén ella lo hacía entrar y salir de su cuerpo. La voz sensual cargó de ondas eléctricas el ambiente. Todo estaba mal, ella lo odiaba y el odio no debería ser tan placentero.

"Te odio... te... ahhh... te odio... y si alguna vez... haces que alguien más... mmmm... te odie tanto como yo... ahhh... te mato." Él sonrió mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello.

"Yo también te amo."

_Demonios_

Ella estaba ahí para sacarlo de su sistema, para terminar de una buena vez con esa locura que la atormentaba, no para derretirse como nieve al sol con sus palabras. Ella lo odiaba, ¿cierto? Lo odiaba con tanta desesperación que tenía que tenerlo cerca a cada instante, solo para estar segura que él supiera que lo odiaba. A los enemigos se les tiene que tener cerca, tanto como para que entre y salga de su cuerpo todos los días y ella pueda clavarle las uñas en la espalda y gritarle al oído, aunque esos gritos sean gemidos de placer. Cada ' _Te odio_ ', susurrado al oído de Levi, lo transportaba al nirvana; la cadencia, la dulzura, la pasión que ella impregnaba en cada uno, lo hacían sonreír. Mikasa lo odiaba con tanto amor que era imposible resistirse a sus besos y a la forma en la que se hacía uno con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando pienso en Levi como un chef, una sola imagen llega a mi mente: Gordon Ramsay.


End file.
